


Boat

by Ktxitx



Series: Inspired by writing prompts [6]
Category: BTOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ktxitx/pseuds/Ktxitx
Summary: Inspired by this:Your OTP meeting each other on a cruise and pretending to be a couple in order to get discounts on all couple events (massages, dinners, etc).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm on fire lately, and I have some time so here I am...  
> And, apart from the fact that they meet on a boat, the title is boat because this is the first word that crossed my mind... and so i might change it later.

Minhyuk had decided to go on that cruise alone. He considered deserving some "me" time and so here he was, on the deck of that boat, sitting on a comfortable deckchair, sunglasses on, enjoying the fresh summer breeze. He had a week to just laze around and not focus on anything serious.

He fell asleep, the boat had left the shore for a few hours when he got woken up by the noises a guy pestering was making.  
Minhyuk opened his eyes and took note of the fact that there was a guy browsing threw the cruise flyer and was pestering about its content.  
Minhyuk turned to him and asked:  
\- Hum, excuse me, what are you so upset about?  
The guy looked his way, surprised:  
\- Weren't you asleep??? Ohh.... did I wake you up?? Oh I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to!! It's just that it was the only deckchair available left...  
He seemed really sorry, he had a ridiculous cap and way too much sunscreen and he looked a bit funny yet very charming.  
\- It's alright, I don't mind... So why are you so upset?  
The guy smiled to him before sighing and handing him the flyer while saying:  
\- It's filled with couple stuff... Basically, if you're alone you can't have any of the good stuff... I knew I shouldn't have come, my mother forced me on this trip because, apparently, I look depressed these days and she kept on insisting that I should take some time off and then she tricked me into getting on this boat so I couldn't get down and then I figured I might as well enjoy the cruise but, it appears it's a couple focused cruise and single people don't get a thing...

Minhyuk was amazed a single question had gotten him that much information and, he actually didn't know what to do with that much information...

 

He looked at the flyer and realized that the good stuff were indeed reserved for the couples, like really, massages, dinners, dance class, relaxation, hiking... the couple course was so much better than the single one, the family one was better too...  
The guy turned to him again:  
\- By the way, I'm Eunkwang, you know, maybe I should hunt for anyone single around here and convince that anyone to be part of a fake couple, or maybe, I should tell them I am a widower and my partner's last wish was for us to go on a cruise, then I would shed some fake tears, and that I am now here to fulfill that wish.  
Minhyuk was starting to think that Eunkwang was a weirdo but he was funny. But definitely going way too far… He giggled at what crazy stuff Eunkwang was talking about and as Eunkwang was getting up, starting to look around for anyone that looked single and went away, waving at Minhyuk, dramatically saying:  
\- I'll come back to tell you how it went!  
Minhyuk was a bit confused as to why he hadn't asked him, being a single guy around, and had gone away before even asking his name...

 

An hour later, he saw a defeated Eunkwang coming back to the still empty deckchair next to him. Minhyuk was now reading a magazine and looked at him when he sat down sighing.  
\- Apparently, asking people around if they are single and willing to fake being a couple is not well recieved around here. I think I'm the only single person on that boat anyway...  
Minhyuk chuckled and said:  
\- Counting me that would make two...  
Eunkwang looked shocked:  
\- You're single?????  
He turned to him and had his eyes wide opened as he was talking.  
\- Well yes, what would I do sitting alone here if I wasn't!! Why did you think I was in a couple?  
Minhyuk laughed at the face he was making and Eunkwang got really embarrassed and said something Minhyuk didn't get and Eunkwang blushed as he repeated:  
\- You just look so gorgeous I figured you had to be in a couple...  
Minhyuk laughed and was really flattered of the compliment:  
\- I'm Minhyuk by the way... and I'm okay with faking being a couple with you, I took a look at that couple course, and it is way better than the single one and I was about to tell you I would fake being your boyfriend if you wanted but you ran off to find someone single...

Eunkwang laughed awkwardly before he handed his hand to Minhyuk, smiling widely and saying:  
\- Then, pleased to meet you, Minhyuk  my new fake boyfriend...  
And he giggled at that sentence.

 

They spent the week playing the couple madly in love, taking advantages of anything the couple course had to offer. They had a great time, especially when they got that massage, that was some reaaally relaxing stuff.  
And the hiking in the jungle had been pretty fun to, Minhyuk had discovered that Eunkwang was actually a scaredy-cat and had a lot of fun getting him scared for nothing.

The stargazing evening was pretty fun too, but most of the couples there didn't enjoy it the way they should have because they spent most of their time making out. Eunkwang and Minhyuk however, enjoyed the stargazing at it should have been enjoyed.

The week went by very quickly. Minhyuk didn't really want it to end. Plus Eunkwang was such a funny guy, he had that thing for making awesome faces and he always worked so hard for everything (with Minhyuk's competitiveness they won every contest there was on the cruise).  
Now was already their last night on the boat and they had signed up for the romantic dinner.

 

When he arrived for dinner, Minhyuk was surprised to see how great Eunkwang looked when he suited up, like really, he looked completely different from usual, and had he... styled his hair? Oh oh! This was a first! Minhyuk had never seen him with his hair styled and he looked good, no, not just good, hot. He looked hot. And his usual charming aura seemed multiplied by like, a 100...

 

Minhyuk had suited up too, and styled his hair, he felt quite satisfied with himself. They sat at their table and had a very nice dinner, and, near dessert time, the captain went up to area where the band playing music was and started thanking everyone for coming and thanking the crew for the wonderful week and kept on with her speech but Minhyuk wasn't quite listening, he was lost in observing Eunkwang who looked very focused on what she was saying and nodding along...

Since he wasn't listening, he got startled when Eunkwang suddenly stood up awkwardly and took him by the hand, at that moment he realized that since they had won all the contests they had participated in during the week, they were awarded with the competitive couple price and Eunkwang found it very funny, but then, someone said they should kiss because it's the best way to congratulate each other... and people started chanting for their kiss, and so they did. This was one awkward kiss. Really. Okay, Minhyuk wouldn't even have called this a kiss but rather a peck on the lips, very awkward.  
He did like Eunkwang, like really much but he hadn't wanted their first kiss to be like that...

 

The end of the dinner was awkward yet sweet, Minhyuk and Eunkwang had a great time. And then, Minhyuk walked Eunkwang to his cabin and right before Eunkwang entered, Minhyuk held his arm with a half smile and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips, he smiled again to a surprised Eunkwang and walked to his own cabin, whistling to himself...

 

The next, they said goodbye. It made Minhyuk sad. It was like they had had this wonderful, incredible week, and now they had to go back to daily normal lives and it somehow didn't feel right.

They had each other’s number but they didn't live in the same city, Eunkwang lived in the capital whereas Minhyuk lived in some other city, far away from it, so they left each other as friends. Minhyuk felt broken-hearted when he thought of what their, weirdly, good relationship might have gone off to...


	2. Chapter 2

_Two month later: ___

____

 

Minhyuk was standing in front of Eunkwang's apartment door, hesitating to knock.

How he had ended up here? He had gotten a big promotion, and had been proposed a position in the headquarters, in the capital. And now, here he was. He had settled in town a few days ago and was now hesitating. They had kept contact by phone sure, but they hadn't seen each other for two months, and who knows, maybe Eunkwang had found a boyfriend since, or maybe he did only consider Minhyuk as a friend, or maybe... whatever... he knocked.

He heard some ruckus going on inside and a tall guy opened the door while somebody was shouting from the inside: "I'll get it!!!... I'll get it!!!", the tall guy rolled his eyes toward the inside, turned to Minhyuk and said: “Hi...?”

The shouting guy appeared in Minhyuk’s range of sight, he was wearing a shirt half buttoned and only one shoe and he looked panicked but then he saw Minhyuk and seemed disappointed and relieved at the same time and the tall guy turned to him: “Hyunsik, is Ilhoon ever in time? Don't get worked up like that, I think you traumatized the delivery man earlier... now let me talk to this stranger who must have something to do with us but -he turned to Minhyuk- sorry man, he really have no idea of who your are…  
That's the moment Minhyuk remembered Eunkwang telling him he had 3 roommates and figured they probably were said roommates.  
\- Hi, I'm Minhyuk, I'm friends with Eunkwang...  
The tall guy looked at him in disbelief and asked in a scandalized voice:  
\- Eunkwang has other friends than us???”  
And motioned for Minhyuk to get in, adding that Eunkwang was out grocery shopping and would probably be home soon.

Minhyuk sat down on the couch and the tall guy sat in front of him eyeing him from head to toes and suddenly having an epiphany, he stood up pointing at Minhyuk and calling Hyunsik over: “HYUNSIK COME OVER HERE! HE'S REAL! OMG HE’S REALLY REAL!!”  
Minhyuk was now confused and was wondering if they were completely sane, but then again, to quote Eunkwang, his roomies were "a bunch of crazy guys" and at that time, Minhyuk had wondered if crazier than Eunkwang existed, but he was now sure it did...

When Hyunsik arrived, all he had left to put on was his tie and he looked confused as well, the tall guy (Minhyuk now remembered Eunkwang's two other roommates names, Changsub and Sungjae but didn't know which one it was) carried on: “EUNKWANG'S MINHYUK IS REAL!  
Minhyuk now felt surprised… The tall guy calmed down and smiled to Minhyuk:  
\- Sorry, I may have been rude, Eunkwang told us he had met that gorgeous guy on a cruise and that he had a huge crush on him, and that you guys faked being boyfriends to have the best stuff and we were... skeptical... Eunkwang doesn't have the best social skills you know... so him finding a gorgeous guy, who was crazy enough to bear faking being his boyfriend for a week seemed a bit...  
He didn't finish his sentence, apparently off to somewhere else in his mind. Minhyuk awkwardly smiled and asked:  
\- I'm sorry, but which one of Sungjae or Changsub are you? Eunkwang's way of describing his roommates appears to be a bit weird now...  
The tall guy raised his head and Hyunsik sat down, suddenly looking a lot more interested as he asked:  
\- Eunkwangie talked about us? What did he say? And this guy here is Sungjae, it's a relief you asked because if you had mistakenly called him Changsub, he might have had a heart attack.  
Sungjae took his head in his hand mumbling something about "just thinking of it is terrible...", but raised his head again like two seconds later, asking what Eunkwang had said, Minhyuk tried to remember Eunkwang's exact words:  
\- He said Hyunsik regularly referred to himself as either an eagle or a tiger, so he was a tigle -Sungjae and Hyunsik seemed confused-, he said Sungjae was the cute, innocent baby, and that he had raised him for years. -Sungjae and Hyunsik, then again, didn't quite seem to agree, and now that Minhyuk had met Sungjae, he didn't agree either, he still finished anyway- And he said Changsub is just a guy who regularly does very questionable stuff...”

And that one, Hyunsik and Sungjae both nodded in agreement, saying at least one of them was perfectly described.  
And Sungjae started discussing his own description but was interrupted when the doorbell rang, Hyunsik stood up and ran to the door, shouting "I'LL GET IT!", Sungjae turned to Minhyuk: “His boyfriend is supposed to pick him up, but Ilhoon is never on time, either he comes way too early, either he comes late... so Hyunsik has been like this for the whole afternoon, it's draining, really.

Minhyuk shrugged, thinking that Hyunsik seemed more like the cute one… They heard some commotion and Hyunsik's disappointed cry, which soon turned into a threatening tone:  
\- Changsub, if you say to me one more time that it is because you have lost your key and that I find it in the refrigerator again, I'll make you eat it.”

Minhyuk now understood Eunkwang's description better, and the scary part was that from his seat, he could see Hyunsik smiling widely while talking. Sungjae frowned, then smiled and jumped out of his seat, running to the door, and then dragging the newly arrived Changsub in the room, while Hyunsik came back to sit down again, saying: “He is real, Eunkwang's Minhyuk is real and he is there...”

Changsub smiled to him and held out his hand, Minhyuk gladly shook it and Changsub said while they were sitting down that he had came home with Eunkwang but the latter had stopped to withdraw cash and he had left him there because it was cold.  
Right at this moment, they heard the door opening and Eunkwang came in singing something about killing a traitor who had left him out in the cold.

He came in and froze when he saw Minhyuk (who was a bit disturbed by the 3 guys observing them) and started stammering stuff and smiling a very cute smile: “Hi Minhyuk... Hum... Why... What... I mean... How... Hum...”

Minhyuk smiled, stood up and approached Eunkwang, and was about to explain everything as he was taking Eunkwang's hand when the doorbell rang again and Hyunsik stood up and ran to it, faster than lightning, they heard some words and he came back in, dragging in a guy who, Minhyuk supposed, was Ilhoon, he made him sit down with the 2 others and motioned to Eunkwang and Minhyuk to carry on.

Eunkwang smiled to Minhyuk: “Let's go to my room, just to be somewhere quiet. Where there aren't 3, sorry Ilhoon, 4 people watching our every moves.”

He smiled to them and dragged Minhyuk to his room. As he was doing so, Minhyuk heard Hyunsik and Ilhoon say they would get going.

He was glad to realize Eunkwang seemed very happy to see him, he kept smiling to him, taking his hand, letting it go, taking it again and playing with it as they were both seated on Eunkwang's bed. They talked and Minhyuk told him about his big promotion and Eunkwang's eyes seemed to be literally shining and his smile had gotten wider when he had realized they would now be living close to each other. They kept on for a while, Eunkwang suggested they would grab dinner and they went out of the room, found a suspicious Sungjae who was pretending to be dusting the door frame, humming. He would probably had gotten off the hook if they hadn't heard Changsub in the distance asking if they were "making out yet? what are they... chicks?" and that's the moment Sungjae decided on a retreat, shouting to Changsub to shut up and run.

Eunkwang ignored them, showed Minhyuk to the kitchen, said he would be back in a while, and did so, he didn't seem quite satisfied when he came back and was mumbling something Minhyuk didn't entirely get so he laughed and Eunkwang kept on mumbling: “Why do they have to only unite in these kinds of moments...? Anyway... -he cleared his throat- Anyway, just ignore these two idiots Minhyuk, and let me cook you... dinner!”

He smiled to Minhyuk, opened a drawer, took out two pack of noodles and started cooking them, which made Minhyuk laugh because he wouldn't call making noodles cook a dinner...


	3. Chapter 3

Three week later, Minhyuk was entering his place, his roommate, Peniel was already home, he was from overseas and he was very cute, Minhyuk thought of him as a little bro. Peniel was watching TV and shouted to him that a certain Eunkwang guy had come by and that he would come by later and Minhyuk ran to him and that made Peniel laugh, saying he knew there had to be something fishy about it...

 

Minhyuk called Eunkwang right away and as he was doing so, Peniel kept winking at him and ended up recieving a pillow thrown by Minhyuk who now seemed very satisfied with himself, Eunkwang answered, rather hummed more than he talked, right away:  
\- Hi~ Minhyukie~~~~~~  
\- Hi~ Peniel told me you came by, what's up? You wanna grab dinner together??

He heard Eunkwang sighing and he said:  
\- I would love to... but since this afternoon, Sungjae's gone off god knows where, I mean, I've no idea where he is and for some reason, since he's gone, instead of clinging to him, Changsub has been clinging to me, and now I'm stuck with a 26 years old baby...”

Minhyuk couldn't help but laugh at that,   he loved how Eunkwang always had something crazy going on, so he said:

\- Just bring him, Peniel will be glad to make a new friend!”

Eunkwang said they would be right there and hung up the phone after a quick "see you later".

 

About half an hour later, the doorbell rang and Peniel laughed at Minhyuk because he was running to the door. Eunkwang was there, smiling, and Minhyuk probably wouldn't even have noticed Changsub was there too if he hadn't wanted to take Eunkwang's hand and saw that it was already taken (he wanted to gasp in horror but managed to restrain himself).

Eunkwang entered, dragging Changsub behind him, explaining that the latter was disappointed because Eunkwang had agreed earlier on going to roll around the park but he had changed his mind when Minhyuk had called.

Minhyuk sometimes wondered how these guys even survived and just shrugged, he was afraid Changsub would keep on sticking to Eunkwang but apparently, Peniel's very short hair had distracted him and Eunkwang was all his so he was happy now.

 

They ordered pizza and ate it on the living room couch, Eunkwang was apparently obsessed with Peniel's short hair too and Minhyuk started feeling jealous for the second time of the night.

They had great time and Minhyuk decided to walk them to the train station on their way back. Changsub was walking somewhere in front and Minhyuk was now very focused on Eunkwang's lips, wondering if it was wise to kiss him goodbye or not and was about to do so after opting for yes and was leaning toward Eunkwang when the latter suddenly turned around, and started looking everywhere saying in a voice full of worry (which made Minhyuk jealous for the third time of the night):

\- Shit, Minhyuk, we lost Changsub... where did that idiot go?

Minhyuk looked around and realized Changsub was indeed gone. Eunkwang started looking everywhere, even under the cars that were parked near them. Minhyuk looked around but didn't quite get why Eunkwang was so panicked, Changsub was a grown man after all, he could probably find his way home alone... so he said so to Eunkwang and the look the other gave him made him realize he shouldn't have said anything:  
\- Minhyukie, you don't understand. If I come home, and that Sungjae is back and I tell him I lost Changsub, he's gonna kill me. He's gonna want to look for him, but it's Changsub, he could be anywhere from a merry-go-round to the highest floor of the highest building of this city trying out parachuting, when he has a fear of hights, at 5 in the morning. We can't. Let. Him. Alone. It isn't safe.

Eunkwang had to stop talking to breath and Minhyuk realized that he did consider these guys as his family in a very confusing way...

 

Eunkwang went back to looking under the cars and Minhyuk sighed and joined him in his research (though he didn’t get why they were looking under cars...). At some point, Minhyuk thought about calling him and that made Eunkwang realize he had received a text saying "Something came up see u at home" sent by Changsub at about a few minutes before they had noticed he was gone... Minhyuk sighed and laughed a bit, explaining to Eunkwang that next time he lost someone, he should check his phone first. Since Eunkwang seemed all sad now Minhyuk walked him all the way home. And once safely arrived, Minhyuk was about to leave when Eunkwang gently grabbed his arm and took him inside.

 

They went to bed, and cuddled to sleep. Minhyuk woke up first and laughed at Eunkwang who was sleeping in a weird position, it was cute. He kissed Eunkwang's cheek, which made him move and growl in his sleep. Minhyuk giggled and realized it was the first time they had slept in the same bed and tried to reach Eunkwang's cheek again but he moved again so he ended up kissing his ear, which made him giggle again and Eunkwang started waking up.  
He sat up and cutely scrubbed his eyes, yawning at the same time, and Minhyuk caught him to cuddle some more.

 

When they ended up getting up because they were both hungry, they walked out of Eunkwang's room and found Sungjae in the kitchen, Eunkwang started being weird and hoovering over Sungjae asking where he had been the day before while Minhyuk was trying to figure out how to use their coffee machine.  
He got help by a still very asleep Changsub who seemed to be doing things mechanically and it actually amazed Minhyuk because, that was some skill...

Eunkwang noticed him and changed his target, starting to hoover around Changsub asking where he had gone off to because he had gotten him worried, and, after being faced with a blank stare with eyes half-opened, he gave up and sat down sighing, complaining about how his love was not being returned and how his kids kept on disrespecting him and Minhyuk laughed at him and said that at least, he respected him, and got a judgmental stare from Sungjae, which he didn't quite get because Sungjae was literally wiping his hands on Changsub right now so Minhyuk stared judgmentally back at him, not really getting what was going on but ended up deciding on ignoring him.

When they were eating, Sungjae said that "he had been busy" as an explication, which as Minhyuk learned later, meant he had gone fishing and Changsub said something about street food, getting a call from his man and rolling around the park, at that part he stared strongly at Eunwkang, and they had came home after doing some other stuff... Minhyuk lost track of what he was saying as he got lost in the contemplation of looking at Eunkwang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is chapter 3... the 3 and 4 are a bit like fillers, I wrote them to get inspiration... so there's not much happening, I just wrote whatever was coming to my mind...  
> Thank you for reading~


	4. Chapter 4

As it was weekend, Minhyuk figured he didn't have to go home right now and so he stayed with Eunkwang for the day.

They didn’t do quite much, laughed a lot, and Minhyuk noticed Eunkwang stared a lot at his lips. Like a lot. And when he wasn't, he was basically checking Minhyuk out. Shamelessly. And he would sometimes say some weird stuff once in a while, this was something Minhyuk really liked about him. And his laugh was just awesome. The day would have been perfect if he hadn't notice Sungjae looking at him weirdly whenever he was around, and he spent a lot of time getting in Eunkwang's room for no reason, it was kind of scary...

 

So when Minhyuk was going to the bathroom and he saw Sungjae staring at him from the couch so he went to him frowning, sat in front of him and asked with confused eyes what was wrong. Sungjae crossed his arms and stared blackly at him, and said:

\- You may be older than me -he leaned forward- but you're getting close to one of my most cherished person in the world, if not the most, and you think, I'll not investigate about you? -he was talking with an eyebrow raised- Of course I would. And before you get any closer to my Eunkwangie, I have to tell you about that sick bastard he dated before. Yes, that asshole was a bastard and we dealt with him later. Okay, Hyunsik being the strongest, he was the one to punch him. But just so you know, if you ever, and by ever, I mean ever, hurt my Eunkwangie, I will hunt you down and...

Minhyuk would have liked to know what would Sungjae have said next but Changsub came out of nowhere and dragged Sungjae away, giving an understanding look to Minhyuk with an approval nod Minhyuk didn't get, while saying to Sungjae that it was enough, he didn't want to scare away the only decent guy to be interested in Eunkwang and giving another approval nod to Minhyuk while finishing by something about if he ever did hurt Eunkwang, Sungjae wouldn't be the only one hunting him down and that if he wanted to call Peniel here for dinner, he could.

Minhyuk stayed shocked for a while and Eunkwang went to search for him because he was worried, he now realized there was a wild Sungjae in this house so he might need to protect Minhyuk from a traumatic encounter, Minhyuk told him it was too late and that his friends were scary...

 

Since they were scary, he did call Peniel over, for safety, he loved Eunkwang but he let's admit it, he wasn't very strong. Peniel came over and the weird attraction to his hair spread to Sungjae but at least Eunkwang stayed close to Minhyuk and he enjoyed that, a lot. Peniel spent the evening being the subject of Sungjae and Changsub's eternal bickering but for all it was worth, Minhyuk didn't care because Eunkwqng was sitting close to him and it was all he could focus on.

 

It took a few weeks for Sungjae to loose the scary stare and Minhyuk later learned in more details, from Eunkwang himself, that the "asshole/bastard" was Eunkwang's ex, a guy who had seemed very nice at first, and sweet, but one day, Eunkwang had went to his house and found him with someone else in there (which made Minhyuk understand better why Eunkwang was taking their relationship so slow) and it had gotten Sungjae, Changsub, Hyunsik and Ilhoon very, very, very, very, very, very, mad, Eunkwang had been depressed for months after that...

 

Minhyuk had felt broken-hearted and now understood why Sungjae had been so over protective and actually found it cute. So one day, he went to Sungjae's door, knocked on it and regretted it about 10 seconds later when Sungjae opened the door, and it looked as if he had been... busy (not the "I went fishing" busy, and he most probably wasn’t alone in there...) and he just said Sungjae seemed to be a great friend and all he did as an answer was a nervous laugh and a "I guess so" and Minhyuk felt awkward so he left, then heard the door being shut and it went wild inside. So he went to Eunkwang and told him about his awkward encounter and Eunkwang laughed it off at first, before telling him with a serious look to never, never knock on Sungjae's door on a tuesday ever again. It was for his own good.  
Minhyuk really didn't get them sometimes...

 

It actually took him a whole month and a week to realize that Sungjae and Changsub were together... When he figured it out and told Eunkwang, the latter looked at him weirdly, then giggled for a while, asserting that he had told him on the cruise, Minhyuk remembered later that Eunkwang had indeed mentioned it but for some reason, when he had met them, he hadn't really clicked on the information, which made him laugh, and made Hyunsik laugh, who had been in the room all along but Minhyuk actually only noticed him when he laughed, which brought pretty much everyone in the room and they all laughed which made Minhyuk feel a bit vexed... it was funny, he admitted it... like it had taken him a month (and apparently even Peniel knew...), but not that funny... he felt a bit disheartened, but later, Eunkwang admitted it had taken him a month before realizing (he actually only realized because he had walked on them being..."busy", since then, he always knocked on Sungjae's door on tuesdays) even though he lived with them...

 

Spending a lot of time at Eunkwang's place, Minhyuk got to know Hyunsik and Ilhoon (who seemed to also spend a lot of time there) better too. And they both turned out hella weird. He had spent an evening alone with them (Eunkwang had been stuck at work) and he hadn't understood what had going on most of the time... they were some other level of weirdness.

And the 5 of these dudes together was like, a weirdness festival...

 

Furthermore, since it was hard to be alone at Eunkwang's place and that Peniel was in a very homy mood these days (plus, it seemed he had befriended Sungjae...) Minhyuk figured they could take a weekend for themselves. They deserved it.


	5. Chapter 5

They decided on a weekend by the sea, in a small hotel near the beach, it was perfect.

 

Or would have been if it hadn't been raining during all the drive there and the weather forecast planned rain during the whole weekend.

Minhyuk was disappointed but Eunkwang kept telling him that at least, they had their vacation time together and it was kind of all that mattered, which made Minhyuk want to kiss him. A lot.

 

They hadn't really kissed nor had done much since that last day on the boat. They had spent a lot of time together but it had never gone further than small kisses here and there... But right now, Minhyuk was done with waiting. He had restrained himself a lot because his sweet Eunkwang wanted to take things slowly and he completely respected that, especially since he had heard about, as Sungjae liked to call him, "that sick bastard". But he knew Eunkwang knew Minhyuk would never do anything like that because he cared to much about people to hurt them that way, he would rather break-up and furthermore, Eunkwang definitely knew what Minhyuk undertoned when he had talked about going on a weekend for them alone...

 

And he sure did, he kept giving knowing looks at Minhyuk (who were weirdly hilarious) and he was being a lot touchier than usual. Well, usual Eunkwang was a very tactile person, but right now, he kept letting his hand linger on Minhyuk's arm, or actually on any part of Minhyuk's body that was close to him and it sent shivers down Minhyuk's spine...

 

They had dinner at the hotel lounge and Eunkwang kept doing jokes and, Minhyuk had noticed it earlier but right now he could see it well, it looked like he had dressed-up for the occasion, not in the "he put a suit on" dressed-up but he looked really good.

 

Actually, Minhyuk had taken special care of how he looked, as he usually did whenever he would go see Eunkwang, but Eunkwang was a "natural", he usually didn't care if he looked gorgeous or if he looked like he hadn't slept in 3 weeks, he just looked like himself all the time. Which was actually something Minhyuk really liked about him, and it made him feel very special to know Eunkwang had dressed up just for him. It was like it was only the two of them in the world. It remembered Minhyuk of their time at the cruise so he kept smiling widely, and doing some dirty undertoned jokes Eunkwang was faking not getting but kept blushing anyway, which was very, very cute.

 

Once they were done with dinner, Minhyuk couldn't hold it in any longer, he needed to kiss Eunkwang. Now.

 

Once they had closed their room door, Minhyuk kissed Eunkwang. Actually he hadn't exactly waited for the door to be closed and miscalculated so he kissed Eunkwang's cheek because he was turning around but the redness said cheek took completely satisfied Minhyuk.

 

Eunkwang was getting all red and smiling awkwardly, and softly grabbing Minhyuk's arm, getting him closer and closer and kissing him gently on the lips. Everything was soft and gentle with Eunkwang, it felt safe and comforting, but right now, Minhyuk needed some more action.

 

Minhyuk tackled (gently though, Eunkwang always looked so thin he was afraid to put too much force and accidentally hurt him) him against the door and started kissing him harder and with passion, Eunkwang giggled at first but Minhyuk's passion was contagious, after a while of kissing, and some clothes thrown around without care, they took it to the bed, laughing because Eunkwang had tripped and made the both of them fall blatantly on the bed...

 

The next morning, Minhyuk woke up to an empty bed, which was... surprising. He stood up and started to look for him, went by the window to open the curtains, sighed disappointedly when he saw it was still raining, he wanted to go out and play in the sea with Eunkwang but it was raining so heavily... he almost got startled when he felt arms wrapping around him when Eunkwang hugged him from behind, softly saying good morning.

 

Minhyuk turned around with a smirk: "You know, since it's raining, we could...

 

He shook his head toward the bed and Eunkwang laughed:

 

\- Without taking breakfast fir..."

 

He got interrupted by Minhyuk kissing him and leading him toward the bed with an heavy gaze and his smirk getting wider. Eunkwang laughed and kissed him back, saying he was hopeless.

 

A few hours later, the rain stopped and Minhyuk dragged Eunkwang outside, the latter was saying it would rain again soon so they should just staay inside...

 

Minhyuk managed to get him out and they walked on the sand, admiring the view and enjoying the breeze and inevitably, it started raining again. Heavily.

 

Eunkwang laughed and dragged Minhyuk in a joy dance and they ran around the beach for a while laughing, and ended up kissing/laughing/complaining they were getting drenched by the rain.

 

They got back at the hotel after a while, the receptionist pitied them and gave them towels and coffee.

 

They went back to their room and Minhyuk went to take his shower first and when he came out he found Eunkwang sound asleep... he looked so cute and peaceful but Minhyuk couldn't let him sleep like that, he was going to catch a cold so he woke him up and was met with a funny look as Eunkwang was waking up. It was fun because Eunwkang looked so lost and he bumped into the door and then he heard bumpings sounds in the bathroom and wondered what was wrong with him...

 

A few minutes later Eunkwang came back out, threw himself on the bed and huddled close to Minhyuk and was fast back asleep and Minhyuk fastly fell asleep too, thinking they should have had dinner before but he didn't really care...

 

They only woke up the next day and Minhyuk felt like he hadn't slept so well in years, Eunkwang was already awake but didn't seem to want to get up any time soon, he was using Minhyuk as a pillow, and Minhyuk wasn't certain of it but he was pretty sure Eunkwang's hand wasn't on his abs innocently...

 

They had some fun and went to have breakfast and in the afternoon they eventually headed back home.

 

Minhyuk dropped by Eunkwang's place for no particular reason, he just didn't want to leave him yet. And figured he should have because the appartment looked like it had went through the third world war. Really, it usually was a mess, but right now, it was the jungle. From the weird explaination they got from Sungjae who had apparently had a fair share of drinks, there was something about their Wi-Fi being broken, having to survive without it, having a pillow fight, maybe jumping on Eunkwang's bed because he wasn't there... and Eunkwang just sighed and patted his head, telling him to go to sleep. Then he said goodbye to Minhyuk while a clingy Sungjae was hugging him, and saying stuff like he didn't know what he would do without him and Eunkwang was patting his shoulder, mouthing to Minhyuk it was alright, Sungjae had probably had a bad day and Minhyuk went home after kissing him goodbye, telling him to take a good care of his kids while giggling.


	6. Chapter 6

About a week later, Eunkwang called Minhyuk and he was unusually stuttering and awkward on the phone, it took a while for Minhyuk to get that Eunkwang was asking him on a date and he loved how he didn't seem sure Minhyuk was going to answer yes when any idiot who had seen the two of them together would know that Minhyuk would do pretty much anything for Eunkwang...

 

On the day they were supposed to meet, Minhyuk was a bit late, he was so excited about his date he had forgotten about the plumber who was supposed to pass by and fix something in the pipes, he had to call Eunkwang to tell him he would be late and had ran as fast as he could to get there...  
When he arrived, he saw Eunkwang from a distance, he was sitting on a bench, had earphones on and seemed lost in his own world, but the moment he noticed Minhyuk, he had the most amazing smile, he immediatly stood up and went to Minhyuk, looking very happy to see him...

 

To Minhyuk's surprise, Eunkwang brought him to a karaoke, it surprised him because it wasn't the kind of place you would go to on a date, but he trusted Eunkwang to make it entertaining.  
Eunkwang put a song and Minhyuk was surprised to hear a soft song starting, and was even more surprised when Eunkwang started singing. He had heard him sing before, and had thought he had a really pretty voice but the way he was singing right now was just mesmerizing, Eunkwang's voice was just amazing. He never stopped looking at him while he sang and he was blushing a bit.  
Minhyuk listened to him and clapped when he was done, and requested another song, and another one and Eunkwang gladly did, and made Minhyuk sing, complimented him on his voice, saying it was very soft and soothing, and was amazed when Minhyuk chose a song that involved rapping, and then they both laughed a lot when Eunkwang tried rapping.  
The afternoon passed by so quickly Minhyuk was surprised when they went out because it was a lot later than he had expected.

 

They had dinner at a small cozy restaurant and went back to Minhyuk's place, they watched children cartoon and laughed at them because Minhyuk kept making jokes that made them see said cartoons in a whole different way, and made them conclude that these may not be that appropriate for kids...

 

They decided to sleep early because Eunkwang was starting to doze off. They settled comfortably on Minhyuk’s bed, facing each other, Eunkwang wasn't dozing off anymore, just looking at Minhyuk, smiling. Minhyuk got closer and kissed him on the nose, which made Eunkwang giggle. Minhyuk smiled and softly said after a moment of silence:  
\- Eunkwang, I love you...  
Eunkwang smiled the kind of bright smile Minhyuk had rarely seen in his life and that made him want to say these words more often... And he kissed Minhyuk, but Minhyuk was disappointed he wasn't saying it back, so he pouted:  
\- Why aren't you answering?  
Eunkwang laughed and got closer to him (which was hard to do because they were already very close to each other):  
\- I love you Lee Minhyuk, and everyday, I am thankful that my Mom forced me on this cruise and that I met you. You made my life brighter and you're just so amazing I don't have enough words...

 

Minhyuk harbored a satisfied smile before kissing him, and kissing him again and soon, they forgot they had decided to sleep early on that evening…

 

(I’ll let you imagine why...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~  
> Firstly, I wanted to thank you for reading and also, I wanted to give a special thanks to the people who nicely commented this story, I al story I keep forgetting to answers the comments so I wanted to apologize for not answering them and thank you for writting them...  
> Also, this last chapter was a lot shorter than the rest of the story, which I apologize for, I got stuck and couldn't think of how to finish this, so when I came up with this soft ending, I figured I shouldn't force it and that this was enough to end this sweet story.  
> And for our Minkwang's lovers out there, I will try to start another story if I get inspired (which shouldn't be very hard...)  
> Anyway, thanks again and sorry for taking so long to finish this story! (okay, maybe it wasn't that long, I actually don't remember but anyway, I usually quickly finish my stories so I guess you get what I mean by long!!)  
> Have a great day!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this isn't finished yet so it might get a while before I put it to an end but I don't know, writing it is fun so it might get longer and longer... i don't know...  
> Anyway, have a great day!!


End file.
